Talk:Nanao Ise/Archive 2
Shunpo bumped Would it be possible to have Nanao's skill in Shunpo be moved up to a expert, due what she has recently displayed. Being able to keep with Shunsui without tiring, plus her skill has been shown more the others such as Iba who really has not shown anything but yet is still an expert. Naruto 45 (talk) 23:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see why not, given how we also bumped up her Kidō skill level based on Shunsui's praise of it.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:25, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I think it should. As 45 said, Nanao's shown more skill in Shunpo than other (if not, most) lieutenants by being able to keep up with Shunsui, although she'd be out of breath afterwards. Now, she can keep up with Shunsui AND not get tired; even being told her skill has improved. If that's not reason enough, I don't know what is. 01:25, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm willing to agree that she is more than just a practitioner at this point. She was there pretty fast. Per what has been said already, an increase in level seems in order. 10:16, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Her Zanpakuto So... it's been revealed that Kyokotsu (the wakizashi with the pirate girl spirit) is her Zanpakuto. Are we going to add that now or wait for further information? Arawn 999 (talk) 16:35, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Wait for further information, too confusing right now.-- Spelling / Grammatical Error??? I tried to fix it but the page is locked i believe the description of the skikai there it says "guard covering an inches of blade with tassels" i think that is wrong although i could be incorrect as well --Stellar Forger (talk) 17:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed.-- Japanese name It's 神剣・八鏡剣. Source is here. --JouXIII (talk) 21:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I am pretty sure the Shinken (神剣) bit is not part of its name, though, and Mangapanda got it right for once by translating it to "holy sword" and leaving just the Hakkyoken part left untranslated. Well, we'll know that for sure next week. - Gorenja (talk) 01:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Shinken is definitely part of the name. It's included in the quotation brackets in the raw Nanao's Post-Timeskip image? There doesn't seem to be a specific image of Nanao Post-Timeskip at the top right of her page. Most of the characters that have been shown in the Blood War arc have Post-Timeskip images of their changes, so why not Nanao as well? Yeller7 (talk) 02:27, November 13, 2015 (UTC)Yeller7 :Firstly anyone that didnt have a pic as recent as the last anime would be have a manga image the count as 2 characters (Rangiku & Yumichika). But more importantly if a characters look has not changed in that time we dont need to change the image. They are as needed not just because.-- Swordsmanship Now that she wields a sword, should we put Swordswoman in her Powers and Abilities section? She has not shown any expert, let alone master, level, but the fact that she is finally wielding a sword is worthy to be put into the section, right? Yatanogarasu (talk) 07:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :I dont think so she had never been in battle till then and never used a sword. She may have trained with one but apparently not having one makes her skill virtually non-existent. That would be like you holding a sword and then being called a swordsman. She held the sword and used its power she made an attempt to cut with it. There just isnt enough there to make that claim about her skill.-- Nanao's Father There should be a change in Nanao's family background - it was never confirmed by any official source that she's the daughter of Kyoraku's older brother. We only know he was married to her mother and passed early in the marriage (when Kyoraku was still a teenager - so the timeline for Nanao to be born there makes no sense, she would have to be baby forever to be so small in TBTP). It's not a confirmed information - only fan's loose interpretation. Imnotheretoo (talk) 19:23, December 7, 2015 (UTC)imnotheretoo Firstly, Shunsui's brother was the only man she was shown to be with, and given the Ise curse, why would she risk subjecting another man to the curse given what happened to him? Secondly, Shunsui could have grown in the time between his brother's death and when he took the sword--we already know that aging is different for Souls. There was also an unspecified length of time between Shunsui getting the sword and when Nanao entered the 8th Division, and as I previously stated, Souls age differently. Given that and what we've seen so far, the logical conclusion is that Shunsui's brother is Nanao's father. FutureQuincy (talk) 19:55, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Look at Shunsui's appearance here, it is not that much different from when his brother was speaking to him, looks more like he did then than he does now. We also don't know how long it was before his brother died, he definitely looks a lot younger when his brother headbutts him to when his brother died. And when Nanao's mother died hes still young compared to now. But yeah, we just have to accept that we have no idea how aging works in the Soul Society, Unohana was in the Gotei 13 for as long as Yamamoto and she hadn't a wrinkle and Yamamoto was like a road map. Even Zaraki has age more physically than she had since their first battle. Its an inconsistency that we have learned to accept from Kubo so its not something that can be used as "proof" that Shunsui is not Nanao's uncle. If I'm wrong please correct me - but shouldn't Bleach Wikia be a source of ACUTAL information? Because you can't source your "older Kyoraku being a father" idea - it's only one of the theories and most of it is based on assumptions. It shouldn't be made official by admins here, until official source confirms/denies it. This way people could go and post on Wikia their own interpretations of what's happening in the manga and that's not something that should be happening, right? Imnotheretoo (talk) 22:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC)imnotheretoo :There has been nothing in the Manga to suggest he is not her uncle. There has been plenty to suggest he is. This is a conclusion based on facts. We know Nanao's mother married and we know she had a child. We know she didn't want the curse, so does not make sense that she would induce it upon another individual as well. What was never said was that she dated/married/slept around. THAT is an interpretation based on NO evidence. Small difference. Still an assumption, not a fact. And there IS huge difference between those two. Imnotheretoo (talk) 22:18, December 7, 2015 (UTC)imnotheretoo :Let me step in here. First of all, Imnotheretoo, you said "shouldn't Bleach Wikia be a source of ACUTAL information?" - Short answer: yes. However, what we do know is that Shunsui's older brother was married to Nanao's mother. With this, it's safe to assume that he is indeed Nanao's father. If you want to claim that this is not true, then let me ask you this: who else could Nanao's father be? You'd be claiming that her mother would have had multiple husbands. This is even more of a stretch, since nothing has remotely indicated that to be plausible. :With the information we've been given, this is the most reasonable order of events: :#Nanao's mother marries into the Kyoraku family, to Shunsui's older brother. :#Nanao is born. :#Despite Nanao's mother's attempt to "escape the Ise family curse" by marrying into another family, her husband (Shunsui's older brother) still dies. :#Nanao's mother gives the sword to Shunsui. :#Central 46 orders Nanao's mother executed on the charge of "misplacing" a sacred treasure. :Another point you made earlier was about Nanao's age. This.... doesn't really work. Aging in Soul Society is inconsistent between different people. Just look at Yamamoto. All in all, the evidence we have points to Nanao's father being Shunsui's brother to be the most reasonable conclusion. True, it's not explicitly stated, but sometimes we simply have to use logic to draw a conclusion.